


Third Wheel

by Pxrk_jxmxn



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, horrible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxrk_jxmxn/pseuds/Pxrk_jxmxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm tired of being their third wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bangtanboys-jpg from wattpad.  
> Follow me there or here.   
> Trying this place out.  
> Trying to find my boy matt.

It was really horrible seeing them on dates and forced into going on their damn dates. Just watching them makes my heart break. I hate it. I hate them most of all. 

Just like always im here at a booth across from them watching them act all cute. It sickens me. I look away and to the window and just stare at the cars passing by.

Oh how i would like to be on that road to end all this nasty hate i have towards them. They caught my attention when they called me. "Yeah?" I replied. "Come on were going to the movies." he said I stood up.

I walked behind them not wanting the public to know im a sad third wheel. "Jimin" he said again I looked up "what?" i said "do you have money i can borrow. Jungkook really wants this plushie." he said and looked at me.

"Whoops sorry no i dont. I never carry money you know that." i said and looked over at jungkook who was sad. I wanted to roll my eyes and just walk away, and i did.

I ignored their calls and walked back home closing the door and sighed. I walked to my room and layed on the bed "why wont he look at me the way he looks at taehyung, I was there first not him." i said mostly to myself and closed my eyes.

"Why cant i sleep forever?"


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small summary, jikook is not a ship mostly yoonmin and vkook.

I woke up sick and coughed a little. Damn i shouldve taken a jacket. I groaned and stood up walking towards the banging door. 

I opened it and stopped jungkook from nearly punching my face. "Oh you opened hyung." he said and walked in. I noticed his head hung low and sniffed a little. I mentally sighed am i always going to be the damn support beam of their relationship? (Btw based on true facts. Basically my life of being a third wheel) "what happened this time?" i asked 

He vented out on how taehyung was a jerk and how he looked at other girls the way he looked at him. "Leave him then." i simply said "i cant. I cant i love him." he said i got sick and tired this was a routine anyways. "Then just learn to deal with it and not complain." i said and looked at him with no emotion.

He just looked back shocked at what i said. Normally id give him advice but i wasnt feeling normal today and just spoke my mind. "I understand hyung." he said and giggled a little. How is this a laughing matter.

"Are you even listening? You always do this and fucking tired of this shit jungkook. I swear everyday you complain about the stupidest little shit taehyung does oh he wont buy me the game i want. Oh he isnt paying attentions to me. Just learn to deal with it." i said and looked down.

All i heard was the door open and close.


	3. Jerk

I glanced at the ceiling and turned on my tv. Groaning as my phone vibrated. Answering i was instanly being yelled at.

"Youre a fucking jerk you made my boyfriend cry." Taehyung said "so. He came for advice i gave him some damn advice and tell him to suck it up cause the world doesnt always revolve around him." i said and hung up.

My phone vibrated many times before finally stopping. Many missed calls and unread texts from both taehyung and jungkook. Im tired of being their third wheel.

I fell asleep on my couch thinking reasons why jungkook chose taehyung over me. 

Taehyung is tall, i am short.

They both act the same age, i try to fit in.

He is weirder, im just me.

Hes more handsome, im fat and ugly.

Hes better at everything, i cant even keep a stable job.

I walked to my bathroom and closed the door. Opening the mirror cabinate i took out my old razor. Its been a while. 

I rolled up the sleeve of my long sleeve shirt revealing old nasty scars. Sighing i pressed the cold metal against my skin sliding it across my wrist. Making a few more lines and i was done.

Watching the blood ooze out in small quantity making small blood puddles on the sink. I let the pain burn for a while before cleaning up my mess and wounds. I put away the razor where no one can see it and closed the cabinate again exiting out of the bathroom.

Laying down in bed i thought wouldnt it be nice to be in a tub full of an angry red color?


	4. Yoongi

Again here i was on their forced date sighed. They always drag me out of the house to be with them. 

I closed my eyes imagining for a moment how it would be to be happy with the person you love the most. But it was impossible to imagine something you havent experienced. 

I opened my eyes as i heard the waiter ask for our food. He had nice blond hair and when it came to my turn i studdered what i wanted and looked down.

"Ooh jimins got a crush." jungkook said the only crush i have is you, you idiot. I just shrugged and looked away.

The food came and again with the waiter from before. We kept looking at each other until he had to leave. Thats weird. 

I ate my food silent. Glacing up at the couple. I sighed and continued eating. The waiter came by again to take our empty plates i saw his name was yoongi. It suits him.

Taehyung payed the bill and was bout to leave. I didnt want to just yet but i had to making small eye contact with the waiter before i left.

I went home and declined their offer to go to the park. I mentally groaned he thinks im weird for staring.

I smiled slightly though as he was pretty cute.


	5. Were the same...?

Its been a while since ive last been to the small restaurant. I went alone this time. I caught a small glimps of him before making my way to the usual booth.

"Will someone be coming with you?" yoongi asked "sadly no." i said and looked up at him and looked back down. His hair was different. It was a minty greenish sorta blue mixed color. 

It suits him well. "Are you going to order or just daydream away?" he asked i laughed a little. "Uh ill have what i had last time." i said "dude i dont know what you had last time." he said "right well ill take a bowl of spicy noodles and a side of um bread and a soda." i said "is that all?" he asked while writing my order down. 

"Yeah thats all." i said and smiled at him he smiled back. Damn. Hes got a nice smile. I looked back down and played with my phone.

My food came and i thanked yoongi and smiled. Its been a while since i smiled. It quickly got ruined when tae and jungkook came. 

"Oh youre here?" taehyung asked "yeah i got hungry cant i come here to eat?" i sassed back and ate. "I hate being the third wheel too." yoongi whispered and left.

Guess i wasnt alone.


	6. I like you....?

We hung out more. It was nice. I smiled more. I saw jungkook and taehyung less. Which was good for me. But i miss jungkook. 

I was bugging yoongi about getting ice cream "yah. Ill buy you some if you shut up." he said i pouted but agreed. I saw jungkook crying. This isnt new. 

I went up to him and asked him what was wrong. "H-he broke up with me." was all he said and cried even more. I hugged him then remembered i was hanging out with yoongi. I pulled away and brought him along.

"I hope you dont mind being the third wheel right now." i said he shrugged still letting some silent tears go. Yoongi had my ice cream and smiled brightly and took it from him thanking him and being brave enough to kiss his cheek.

I heard jungkook scoff and look away. Now you know how i felt i thought and smiled eating my ice cream with jungkook following us from behind still silently crying.

I held yoongis hand and fed him some of my ice cream he smiled and ate some. This was cute. I like it. And ill be keeping it that way.

Move over jungkook, yoongi has taken my broken heart and started mending it from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He may seem selfish but he is just hurt and feels that he needs to show jungkook the pain he has been through.


	7. Flashback

It was all nice jungkook and i alone. I love it. I smiled as we ran around the park. Mostly me trying to catch him and hug him. 

He laughed and picked up his speed bumping into a certain guy, a guy that stole jungkook away from me. Taehyung. 

I caught up to them and pulled jungkook off the stranger and apologized to him. He shamelessly flirted with jungkook.

Since then its been taehyung and jungkook featuring jimin somewhere. Thats the last time i remember smiling. That was the last time i felt joy. The last time i felt love. It was the last time i had jungkook.

End of flashback

I sighed and layed my head in yoongis shoulder and looked at jungkook who was sitting in a booth in front of us. "So how have you been?" i asked its been nearly a whole month and taehyung was no where to be seen.

"Ok i guess." he said not smiling and glancing at us then looking back down. I used to feel like that. I thought and looked over at yoongi who probably thought the same. 

"A-are you two dating?" he asked us "no." he said i agreed "you act to close. Looks like you are dating." he said "i was like that once to you remember? People said we looked cute as a couple." i said trying to play the guilt game on him 

"Do you two get the same complements?" he asked i nodded my head and he smiled. "That was our thing." he said and looked at me. My heart fluttered but i was growing more attatched to yoongi. 

"Hey i have to go. Ill catch up with you tomorrow?" yoongi asked i nodded and hugged him before he left. 

Thats was the worst possible time for yoongi to leave.


	8. Let me know

It was all a blur. Horrible. I didnt expect it to be that way. He kissed me. But i pushed him away. It wasnt how i imagined it. Not like this. Not ever. It was rushed. It was rough. 

Not sweet and slow. As how i imagined it to be. I hated it. I told him to leave. I sat there thinking. Who do i truely like?

Yoongi, the sweet and gentle one. Who always understands me. That is always there when i need him the most. Who spends sometimes all night talking to me over the phone until i sleep.

Or jungkook, my childhood friend. My first love. Thats pretty much all jungkook was for me. 

Yoongi may have not been there since the begining but, i feel like i belong with him.

I sighed and went to my room closing the door locking it behind me and laying down on the bed. I looked at the ceiling like i always did when i was thinking

Who does my heart truely love? Is is jungkook? Is it yoongi? Who? I want to know if im ment to love someone or die alone. I just want to know. I need to know. 

Let me know who.


	9. Too late or not ment to be...?

Then i met him yoongis boyfriend. I acted nice and stuff, but when i got home the mask came off and broke down in tears. 

I went through it once and now again. Why is the world so cruel? Slowly just like taehyung and kookie i became their third wheel. 

I thought it was final. I was ment to die alone. No one to love or love me. No one to care about truely. I looked at my reflection. Pale, dark circles, eye bags, messy hair, boney. No one wants that.

I closed my eyes and let out some tears. I burned the memories in my head. Slowly making myself more depressed. 

All those small innocent kisses we had ment nothing to him. But ment the world to me. I reached in to the cabinate again. Getting my razor. 

I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and pressed the blade into my skin sliding it across letting red decorate my skin. Its better than being pale. 

I glanced over at my bathtub. Pool of red would be nice. I shook away that thought. Not yet. I cleaned up and left the bathroom.

Taehyung and jungkook got together and happy. Yoongi and his boyfriend are happy. Where is my happiness? Ive waited long enough and once i find it, it gets taken away from me.

Sometimes youre ment to love no one.


	10. Alone..

Alone. Thats how i started, thats how ill end. It was pointless to think of love. Mostly if it get taken away from you too soon for you to figure it out. 

I cried and stayed home. Ignoring yoongi and everyone. Eventually it all stopped. Its time. Time to make my pool of red. Its over.

Im un needed. Unwanted. Not loved. Its all fake. Love is false.

Taking my time walking to the bathroom filling the tub with warm water, getting the razor on the way. 

I stepped into the tub letting some tears fall out. I cut my wrists this time a little too deep letting them rest into the water, turning it red. Such a pretty color.

I closed my eyes and softly sang a song. Feeling my voice get fainter and fainter and finally stopping.

Its all black. Nothing. Just like my life. 

Yoongis pov  
I broke up with him. Missing jimin made me realize. I have some feelings for him. Remembering where he lived. I knocked on his door.

No answer. 

I tried again. Still no answer. I remembered jimins spear key. I unlocked the door. Opening it and closing it behind me. It was quiet. I walked around the house and noticed the bathroom light was on.

I knocked gently "jimin its me yoongi." i said. No answer.

I slowly turned the nob of the door and was shocked at the sight. Jimin was dead in his bathtub.

I brought him out of the tub not caring that my clothes are now wet and covered in blood. I covered his cuts stopping some of the bleeding and calling the hospital right away.

Dont leave me. Not just yet. You need to know how i feel.


	11. Happy..?

Beeping. Whats that noise? I wanted to open my eyes. Why cant i open them? 

I stirred waking up. Hosptial? Didnt i die? What happened? I panicked and started to look around.

"Jimin! Sh sh its ok. Im here." a voice said. I looked at the owner of the voice and instantly looked away.

Yoongi "what do you want?" i asked "why did you do it?" he asked i shrugged and not bothered to look at him. 

"Jimin. Please tell me." he begged and made me face him. My eyes welled up tears as i looked at him. 

I wanted to look away but the only thing i could do was look down because he held my face.

"Jimin." he said softly and wiped my tears. He brought my face closer to his and kissed me gently. I panicked and pushed him away.

"Y-youre boyfriend. A-are you serious?!" i said in a loud voice not completely yelling. 

"W-we broke up." he said "i-i slowly started making you a third wheel in my relationship. I saw the fake smiles. The fake laughs. Everything you showed me was fake." he said and looked down.

I looked away and let out some more tears. "You made me feel unwanted." i said softly he looked up and rushed to me.

"No no no no jimin. Youre not unwanted. I-i realized that i love you jimin." he said and kissed me. This time it was full of passion. 

I kissed back and pulled away after a while and smiled slightly. "Theres a real smile now." he said and i smiled more and pecked his lips. 

This was my happiness. It came to me after all.


	12. Already ending...?

I was finally happy. He was my goal. But i crashed down just as it started. Jungkook, the loud mouth, had said about the kiss. 

Yoongi was mad. But i explained what really happened. He was still mad. But i told him it was before he confessed. 

Jungkook is trying to ruin my happiness. He wants me back in the ditch i was in before.

Yoongi and i made us official. We were happy. We went on dates alone. One time we had a double date with taehyung and jungkook.

I stayed close to yoongi who seemed to like me being close to him. The he got up to go to the bathroom and jungkook followed. I was scared. 

Why was he going with yoongi? 

I got up and left taehyung following them. Thats when jungkook kissed yoongi. I held back the tears. Does he not like me?

Yoongi pushed him away saying something then walked away. He was walking away but he saw me. He ran to me. I ran away crying. 

Am i not loved? Am i just a toy to everyone? 

I want my pool of red back.


	13. Run

I ran. I ran as fast as i could run. I didnt want to be near him. Or anyone.

Love is just not made for me then. Im supposed to stay single. I cried as i ran not caring how many looks i got. 

I got home and slammed the door and cried hard. This sucks. I hate it. I hate it all. I hate them. I heard the door open. It was him. Yoongi. He came after me. Why?

"J-jimin, please let me explain." he said and looked at me. "He kissed me. I pushed him away. Babe i dont like him. I like you only." he said "ill prove it." he said and came close to me.

I backed away until i hit a wall. He kissed me. It was full of love. The was no other feeling present but love. 

I pulled away and he wiped my tears saying how sorry he was. I hugged him and held him close. He did the same. I sniffed and he kissed my head. 

"Ill never cheat on you." he said and peppered my face with kisses. I smiled and giggled a little. "Ok." i said with a small smile.

"Smile more often babe you look cute when you smile." he said and poked my cheeks.

Love has to go through some obstacles sometimes and I have to be more understanding.


End file.
